Higher
by CrisicMelody
Summary: The love of a wind master is definitely an adventure. Jin whisks you away for your own kind of fun, taking you higher than you've ever been before! Jin lemon.


The trail of clothes that was left throughout the dwelling lead from the front door to the bedroom, shirts thrown on couches and shoes tossed in all directions. Pants were disregarded at the door, and all undergarments - as few as they were - had been completely discarded, forgotten on the floor somewhere between the two thresholds. Fast-spoken, husky words reverberated off of the four walls and leaked into the rest of the rooms with ever-increasing volume, accompanied by another voice that said an incoherent string of words and the giggles from a female who also gave a short hum of glee.

"Jin, that _tickles!"_

"Well if yah wouldn't react ta it so fast, lass, I wouldn't assault yah with me hands now would I?" came the fast talk again, the Irish accent thicker than usual, heavier than most would ever hear in their lifetime. "Yah should work on yer composure, lassy!"

She giggled some more as fingers danced across bare skin and lips slid after them, maximizing the tensing of the muscles and the goosebumps that arose along her flesh. Her hand tugged on his hair, trying to pry those lips from her sensitive skin. "Jin, I mean it!" she giggled some more as his fingers traced previous bruises and love marks on her hips and legs. "It- I-"

He rose from her stomach with a playful grin that showed his teeth, his ears doing their trademark wriggle of joy at her. "Yah ready fer another go now, lass?" he asked of her, his dialect suddenly much, _much_ heavier than before and much smoother, much more…. Everything.

She ran her fingers further through his hair until she reached the tips, her eyes finally meeting his cerulean ones. So filled with lust and desire, all wrapped up in their own shade of love and awe that she herself couldn't help but feel those things. "Always," she responded with a smiling kiss against his lips.

"Alrigh'y then, lass," he grumbled against the kiss, his arms encircling her and pulling her closer until she lay atop him, skin on skin. His legs entangled with hers for the third time that day, his hands sliding along her smooth pores until he was memorizing her every bend, her every curve, her every muscle. They melded together and their tongues danced as if they were one, as if this dance had been performed millions of times before. He sat up all at once, crossing his legs beneath her and her crossing her legs around his waist, his hand in her hair and hers beginning at his chest and slowly sliding their way downwards.

As her fingers poked and prodded at the awakening member, he smiled against her lips and dragged them away from her own, raking them to her chin, along her jaw, down her neck and to the space between her breasts. Her head fell backwards at the attentions he gave there, suckling at the skin there until he heard a pleasant, melodic moan fill the air where laughter had been previously. "Jin," she cooed out, her eyelids closed and her breathing picking up a little.

Her hand tightened a little around him and he gave a little grunt, his needs beginning to reawaken as well. He leaned forward, sending her long tresses back until the tips touched the mattress in a spot where they'd previously made love.

"Jin," she cooed his name again as she pulled her head up to meet him eye for eye, seeing the beautiful color of his eyes and wishing to get lost within them. "I want you." Her fingers trailed away from his dick and roved back up his chiseled chest, her fingers making to memorize his body this time, her eyes never leaving his. "I'd like it if we were together like this forever."

His ears moved in excitement and his lips spread wide in another grin as he pulled away from her skin and moved to kiss her lips again. "Itsa deal lass," he murmured before a wind suddenly came to life in the room, lifting their hair in a sort of cyclone all around them before they too were moving. Jin took a firm hold on her waist and turned until she was pinned against the ceiling and he was holding her up with his own body, her hair falling in a curtain around him as he again trailed kisses from lips to neck to chest.

"Don't let me go!" she suddenly panicked, her grip on his arms tightening with every ounce of her strength but her smile never leaving her face. When she realized that he had her where he wanted her and that she was indeed going nowhere fast, her hands began exploring again, meeting his in the middle and linking briefly before disconnecting and separating in different directions.

One hand teased her inner walls, two digits sliding within and beginning to play, to feel every inch as if he were simply exploring her body out of curiosity. She gave a moan and her lips found the nape of his neck where it met his shoulder, where she began kissing anything she could reach.

Arousal caused a low rumble in his chest, vibrating against the boobs that were squished against his pectorals which only seemed to add to said arousal. He felt his body temperature rise significantly, and while his ears were twitching, so was his eager member.

All at once, he took off, taking the more than willing woman with him as she squealed in delight through the air, out of the house and into the open skies above. He held her legs up around his waist as they flew, his lips finding hers and her hands clinging to his shoulders, making marks with her nails out of exhilarating fear.

When he came to a stop mid-air, he made as if he were standing on solid ground and expertly guided himself into her, eliciting another shrill sound of excitement as she assumingly looked down at the same time. From hundreds, perhaps thousands of feet in the air, he began thrusting in and out, the sound of skin smashing into skin lost for the sound of the roaring winds around them. He grunted into her ear, his hot breath brushing against her cheek and her ear before it was taken away by the cold breeze that only added to the gooseflesh upon her person.

As he continued to thrust faster and faster within her, growing more and more needy by the second, he took thrill in the fact that the only thing she could do was throw her head back and moan, groan, scream out to the heavens with each new spot he hit, with each gyration of his dick within her chambers.

If she yelled his name, he could not hear it even as he felt her clench around him, her fingers digging into his shoulders almost painfully as white hot juices spilled over his throbbing member, which only needed a handful of thrusts before it too exploded. He cried out her name several times over before whispering it in her ear in satisfaction. His thrusts slowed, his eyelids coming open to see the blissful expression upon her face, her lips slightly open in satisfaction and her eyes glassed over in ecstasy. He slowed his lift and fall of her hips as well, until finally they were simply standing in the open air, grasping onto one another and smiling as if they'd just had the best venture in their lifetimes.

And for the longest while, that was where they stayed, simply gazing at one another until, eventually, one of them caved in to the thrill yet again.


End file.
